Finland's Diaries
by Salmiakkirae
Summary: Sealand decides to read Finland's diaries with Wy. He wants to find tips how to make everybody recognize him as an independent nation.


Two small micronations rummaged around Finland's attic. Other one was no one else than Sealand who clearly wanted to find something. And then his efforts were finally rewarded; behind old furnitures there was a pile of books.

"Look, Wy! There they are; Finland's diaries!" Sealand said and started to search the book he needed.

"You shouldn't read other people's diaries, you're such a kid sometimes." Wy complained but she was also somewhat curious.

"I'm not a kid! I'm the Great Principality of Sealand, and I will be the greatest nation on Earth! But first I might need a little help from those nations who are already gained their independence." He mumbled.

"You are going to imitate Finland?"

"Maybe. If I find something useful. Let's see... I think this is the right year."

...

_**4 December, 1917**_

_Today, I traveled to meet Sweden (It was kinda like a secret mission!). It was nice to see him again, I think the last time I saw him was during the Olympic games he held five years ago._

_I asked could Sve recognize my independence if I declare it, but he said no. He thinks Russia needs to recognize it first because I live with him. It's the rule of the nations or something. This is so unfair..._

_Nothing else happened during the trip, I swear... And why I have to swear something in my diary, anyway… This is meant for my eyes only._

...

"But papa! Are you on their side!" Sealand cried.

"What does Finland mean by that last sentence?" Wy wondered.

"Hm? Well, sometimes papa and Finland act all weird when they are together. I'll tell you someday but now this is more important."

...

_**6 December, 1917**_

_That's it! I finally decided to do it! I declared my independence. Now I need to wait others to recognize it. This was a lot easier than I thought, Russia haven't said a word to me after he hear about this. Maybe I can move to my own house soon._

_**12 December, 1917**_

_Nobody is ever going to recognize me! They are too afraid of Russia… And I'm not going to ask recognition of independence from him. He and his new government are creepy. Even creepier than they usually are… I'm stuck here forever._

_**14 December, 1917**_

_Now something weird is happening. During the peace negotiations between Germany and Russia, Germany said he asked Russia if there's any chance he could recognize my independence! And according to Germany, all I need to do is ask recognition directly from Russia, and he'll sign the papers! Russia has declared a general right of self-determination!_

_I don't know why but Germany and his brother have been very helpful lately, that's so nice of them!_

...

"Look, that's the situation you're in now! You need to make everybody else to recognize you. Maybe... maybe you could ask help from Germany too?" Wy pointed out.

"Germany has already recognized me! I'm not in the same situation as Finland was!"

"What? When?"

"It's true. His diplomat visited me once." Sealand proclaimed proudly.

"That... doesn't count... who cares. Let's continue."

...

_**31 December, 1917**_

_What a day! I waited three hours in a small room so I could receive the resolution from Russia and his government about my independence. And finally, almost at midnight, I got the important papers! By the way, it's weird how Russia nowadays seems to be asleep during the day and work when the sun sets down. And he likes the color red! Um... I was almost glad that I had a cross around my neck when I met him._

_Anyway, I and Russia shook hands, and he asked am I satisfied now. Very, very much, was my answer. We spoke in Russian, so yes; I can speak it when I want to. Even though Russia still thinks I pronounce it waaaaayyyy toooooo slooooowlyyyy just like Estonia._

_Well, now my independence is official, at least almost!_

...

"Russia is a vampire? Is that the reason America and Jerk England want me to stay far away from him? But if that's true, it's so cool!"

"I wonder if he has already bit someone?"

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, Latvia said that sometimes Lithuania has weird marks on his neck!"

Two micronations looked at each other and nodded their heads.

...

_**4 January, 1918**_

_Russia ratified the recognition of my independence, now others are free to recognize me too… and, well, Sweden did it surprisingly fast, almost on the same second as Russia… weird. France was even faster._

_I have my own house now. It's small and poor, but it's all mine._

_**6 January, 1918**_

_Germany invited me to visit him and he recognized my independence. I said that I probably value his recognition the most, because he helped me._

_Germany also said, that he meant to recognize me already earlier, but he was afraid that the others would hesitate to recognize me if he was one of the first to do so. He's not the most popular company at the moment and he's at war with lots of countries._

_**13 January, 1918**_

_I had a big party today in my new house with some of those who already recognized me; Russia, France, Sweden, Denmark and Norway. Germany couldn't come and France left the room when Germany's anthem was played, but otherwise everyone had fun. At least I hope so._

_I also visited Hungary today. I got lots of hugs and she wished me well and recognized me too. She said she hopes that I will: Vivat, crescat, floreat! Good think that I still remember Latin!_

...

"She hopes that Finland will what?" Sealand was confused.

Wy smirked, she knew that sentence "She hopes that he will live, grow and flourish."

...

_**27 January, 1918**_

_Today happened something really awful. My people… are not happy. There is a lot of fighting going on, the Red and White troops are attacking each other; I think this is a civil war… Everybody wants to decide which kind of country I will be… but I feel so sick. If this continues, I'm not sure will I survive. It feels like my head is going to explode and I really can't pick sides. All of them are my people... except those Russian soldiers who are still here. Why are they here?_

_The White forces claim that the Red forces want to force me to go voluntarily back to Russia. I don't understand why would they want something like that? And how could something forced be voluntary? The Reds say they only want better conditions for them._

...

"Huh? I guess this is something I'm not going to imitate."

"And he was so happy just a moment ago. This is sad!"

...

_**15 February, 1918**_

_Sve, who is horrified about my civil war, occupied my Åland Islands today. He's sure the Reds will win, and that he's next on their list, I guess. The one who owns Åland controls the Gulf of Bothnia, so Åland's islands are a perfect place if you want attack Sve or me. But nevertheless, he violated my borders; even if I'm sure he would never hurt Åland, I need to do something about it soon. Sorry Sve, Åland has always been with me._

_**24 February, 1918**_

_The civil war is still on, and I feel so tired… But I still need to do my work and collect recognitions from the others. I met Turkey today. __He treated me like I was a long-lost little brother__. His hospitality and friendliness were amazing. He really knows how to have a party!_

_And awesome news, Estonia declared his independence today!_

_**25 February, 1918**_

_Germany occupied Estonia's vital regions… Not good, why did you capture my friend? I thought I could trust you._

...

"Maybe you should go to see Turkey?"

"No way! He has recognized the independence of Northern Cyprus but not mine! He's unfair."

...

_**26 February, 1918**_

_Today I visited Bulgaria. He was also very kind. His king was celebrating his birthday today and I got an invitation to the party too. He recognized my independence there and raised a toast to me in Finnish! Ha ha, I didn't know he had practiced Finnish just for me. Bulgaria has been really friendly towards me since the Russo-Turkish war._

_The civil war and the situation in Estonia and in other bordering countries is draining my energy._

_**5 March, 1918**_

_Today, Germany drove Sweden out from Åland (and also Russian soldiers who were still there). Not sure who asked him to do so. I don't even know who my boss is nowadays. Nobody and everybody at the same time, I guess._

_**3 April, 1918**_

_Everything is a big mess… Estonia proposed that he and I could form a confederation! He's occupied by Germany, Germany is attacking Russia, Estonia is fighting Germany and Russia and I'm about to die because of the civil war… Not the best time to ask something like that, buddy!_

_And speaking about Germany, he and his soldiers came to help the White forces today. I'm not sure is this good or not? I just hope this stupid war ends soon. There are times when I can't get up from my bed._

_**25 April, 1918**_

_Estonia asked about the confederation again! Is he really serious about it?_

...

"I want to have an independence party too!"

"Stop whining."

...

_**15 May, 1918**_

_The civil war is finally over. The White forces won, but there's no reason to be happy. So many people died… And Germany... I wonder will he ever leave. Apparently I'm going to be a kingdom and have a German king! And somebody signed a treaty with Germany about his right to control my foreign trade and economy! What? I was independent only few months? He says this will not have an effect to my independence._

_England said that he will not recognize my independence if I don't get rid of Germany first. He also mumbled that being independent is overrated anyways. Then he gave me a lecture about how newly independent countries are usually too naive for their own good and how others show too much interest in them because they want them to follow their example._

_He looked at me but it felt like he was speaking to a totally different person._

...

"See! That's the way Jerk England is! He even thinks I'm not a country."

"Good think that Australia is more lenient towards me."

"Don't twist the knife in the wound!"

...

_**11 November, 1918**_

_Huh? Germany accepted his defeat in World War. He says he's leaving soon. Well, this was surprising. Does this mean I'm not going to have a king from Germany? The Baltics will be free too?_

_Maybe I'm going to be a republic like I was supposed to be then! Not sure will it work though; my people still hate each other and everything is out of control… And they have this stupid language strife too... I don't feel very healthy._

_I also need money to repair everything that was destructed. I guess I'll ask America if he could borrow me some money..._

...

"I guess all the main points are here! Now we must make a summary out of this!"

"First you must wait World War III to began, make sure England will become red, start a fight with yourself and almost become one with somebody else?"

Sealand and Wy just sit on a floor for a moment. Then Sealand stood up. "Well, maybe Finland is just too small country for me to imitate."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time to go to America's attic. I'm sure I can find some good tips from his diaries!"

"Oh, no, Sealand! Wait!"

* * *

Author's notes:

This is an old fic, where I included Sealand and Wy later. Nothing special and probably full of mistakes. Pages from Finland's diary are mostly historically accurate.


End file.
